


Saturday Rituals

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky is on a stealth mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Rituals

Rocky peeked around the corner. Nobody was there, but he still needed to make sure he was quiet. A single noise would spoil his plan. If he woke anyone up, he was doomed, and he wouldn't get another chance. He had been given multiple warnings about waking the household up before they were ready to get up. Luckily, he knew his way around the house by now that he didn't need any light.

Making his way down the hallway, he managed to step over the edge of the rug and made sure to weave around the edge of the couch that had been jammed in there since there simply wasn't anywhere else to put it. He carefully opened the doorway to the dining room, and amazingly enough, this time the door didn't squeak. He made it to the kitchen, and moved the healthy cereals out of the way to reveal the chocolate bombs that he'd hidden where Adam and Aisha hopefully hadn't seen it. It wasn't that his partners _disapproved_ of him eating junky cereals exactly, it was more that he would be in for a ton of teasing about him being a bottomless pit, and then Aisha probably would put all of them on a diet.

Filling up a bowl with as much cereal as he could, he made his way to the living room. There was less need to be quiet now - he was pretty much on the opposite side of the house and if they hadn't heard him in the kitchen, he should be able to make it into the living room. He didn't bother with the lights though, he just sprawled onto the couch, the cereal balancing precariously in his hands. He readjusted, and grabbed the remote.

This was the best kind of Saturday morning - filled with junky cereal and cartoons. It was only six am, and this was frankly the only day of the week that Rocky was capable of waking up early. He had the routine memorized, and he eagerly watched his cartoons as he finished his first bowl of cereal.

"Having fun?" Adam's voice said behind him, and Rocky dropped the (luckily, empty) bowl.

"Morning!" Aisha said cheerfully, as she grabbed the bowl and put it on the coffee table, before plopping down next to him, Adam taking the seat next to her as she then sprawled out over them both.

"Pass the remote, will you?" Adam asked, and Rocky held it to his chest protectively.

"Kamen Rider is on!" Adam reminded him, and Rocky flipped the channel almost before Adam had finished speaking.

He smiled, and cuddled up against his partners. Now _this_ was the best way to spend a Saturday morning - surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world, and watching a television show about superheroes. And knowing them, they would probably end up making out through most of it before heading back to bed.

He wondered if he could risk another bowl of cereal. He _was_ going to need some energy for later.

Saturday mornings were the _best_.


End file.
